Germanic Republic
The Germanic Republic, based upon the principles of the Free Man and Woman, strives to better the European continent, and the world as a whole, through the use of keen judgment, tolerance, and justice. Nation Information :Germanic Republic is a very large and older nation at 1338 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity which has no state religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Germanic Republic work diligently to produce Cattle and Wine as tradeable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Germanic Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Germanic Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Germanic Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Germanic Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences.' The Germanic Republic's History :The Germanic Republic was founded on December the fourth, two-thousand-and-six. The main citizens consist of refugees from British Colombia, where a German colony had been formed but has since disbanded. The opening speech by the Head of Government, known as the Chancellor, formed the country in Kiel, Schleswig-Holstein, Germany. http://www.dhm.de/lemo/objekte/pict/ba009954/200.jpg ''"In the interests of the people, and the preservation of the former British Colombian colony of the Fatherland, we, the elected representatives of the people of this new nation, hereby form the Germanic Republic. Freedom of speech is to be preserved, as is your right to demonstrate, and no man or women shall ever be discriminated against by the government for race, sex, sexual preference, or any other reason. ''Immigrants will be welcomed to an extent—to stay here you must register at your local census office and obtain your green card. If you fail to comply you will be deported, save for circumstances such as you having a job here but living in another country. We condone the use of "illegal" drugs, but we will fund rehabilitation centers to cure addiction if you so feel the need to check in. ''We support the full use of Nuclear weaponry and will not hesitate to research our own nuclear warheads when we can adequately fund such. We have no qualms with trade with morally questionable nations, and we will do so openly, and we will give what we can in foreign aid as soon as we are financially capable of doing so. ''With this, I present the Germanic Republic, we, the government, are the servants of the people, elected by the people. Have a blessed day, and Heil to the fatherland!" The Bundeswehr :The bundeswehr, consisting of several brigades, consisting of one-hundred men each, approx., is currently on standby, and the military has set the def con to '5', indicating a relaxed stance. The Chancellor addressing the Bundeswehr ( Speech not included ) http://www.dhm.de/lemo/objekte/pict/doenibio/200.jpg Domestic policies and facts :Some domestic policies in this article have not been covered by the Chancellor of Germanic Republic's speech; hence, this paragraph will be devoted to such policies and facts. *It is a Constitutional Monarchy, with a Republican government leading the country, the Kaiser is but a figurehead. *The average citizen of the Germanic Republic makes approximately Sixty marks and sixty-five pfenigs. *Violent Anti-fascism and fascism has been designated a terrorist act and has a harsher penalty than a regular crime. *Capital punishment is illegal in the Germanic Republic of Kiel, and is considered murder, punishable by a harsh sentence. Legislative History of the Germanic Republic :The Legislative history of the Germanic Republic is littered with constant fighting, but a few state rules have been settled on. Laws and Statutes Laws and Statutes must be passed up the chain, through several courts. The life of a bill is shown below. * Bill is petitioned to a Lower Court, it is passed up to a grand jury to decide whether the bill is necessary for discussion. * If passed, the bill goes to a village judge, who decides whether to veto the bill or send it to the County Supreme Court. * If passed, the bill moves on to the County Supreme Court, where, if passed, it will move to the Grand Court. * If the bill makes it through that without trouble, it will eventually get to the Grand Court, who decide whether the bill is then passed on up to the Senate and Chancellery. Non-Judicial Government The non-Judicial part of the government consists of the Senate, and the Chancellery. The Senate :The senate consists of 15 citizens elected to serve term of two months. The senate decides on the bill that is passed up through the Grand Court, and can pass or veto it. The Chancellery :The Chancellery consists of the Head of State, the Chancellor, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Defense Minister, the President of the Senate, and the Kaiser. Current Chancellery File:Rudolf Manstein.jpg|Chancellor: Rudolf Manstein Birthplace: Brandenburg File:Viktor Gruen.jpg|President: Viktor Gruen Birthplace: Koenigsburg File:Nikolai Heidler.jpg|Minister of Foreign Affairs: Nikolai Helmut Birthplace: Deutschstaadt, British Colombia File:Karl Tesla.jpg|Defense Minister: Karl Tesla Birthplace: Kiel File:Erwin Johannes Hindenburg.jpg|Kaiser: Erwin Johannes Hindenburg Birthplace: Deutschstaadt, British Colombia The Pastry Wars The Pastry wars began around 12/8/06 or 12/7/06. The War was initiated by the ruler Wunder_bread upon the nation of the Germanic Republic. After stiff resistance to the invasion, two other nations sent direct intervention to the Germanic Republic to assist Wunder_bread; they were Its the new country and Manbot. Anarchy and subsequent occupation During the occupation, several cruise missiles and aeroplane assaults were launched from the Germanic Republic into the heartland of the attackers. The first attacker, manbot, immediately offered peace after the Republic extended the olive branch, and when their aeroplanes struck his roads—killing quite a few people. The second to declare peace after the occupation of Kiel was Wunder_bread himself. Through constant warfare and conventional missile/aeroplane assaults, he folded and quickly offered peace with a threat that there were others to take his place. He had 63 infrastructure left. The third to offer peace would, unfortunately, not be the last. Soon after Wunder_bread declared peace, SCTigerfan14 of 52-50 initiated the assault on Kiel. The results were questionable, and casualties on the Republic's side were scant. The fights took place in small warehouses as the Republican troops burrowed in for the long haul—but all was not well. While the Germanic Republic troops were fending off the 52-50 soldaten, a group of Its the new country soldiers stormed the building and slaughtered the soldiers within—taking only two alive. Afterwards was a brutal and harsh occupation, that almost resulted in the destruction of the Republic as a nation. Recently, the Germanic Republic reached out to it's Germanic brothers in Nordreich after revealing DeutschYurnia was where some of the government were from—which happened to have been a good neighbor to the Nordreich in it's day. Hence, the Nordreich commenced attacks on 52-50, and they called off the offensive on Kiel. Kiel was liberated, and the wars are over. Germanic casualties lie at 3,797 soldiers killed or captured during the war, which had drug on for weeks. Aftermath The aftermath of the war had left the Germanic Republic of Kiel a broken, battered, and bankrupt nation. It was in debt, and had managed to pay it's debt off as it had disbanded its military aeroplanes and conventional missiles. Subsequent Conflicts, Incidents, and Wars :Following the Pastry Wars, the Germanic Republic of Kiel has declared a state of war upon Candy Cove, for the reason of supporting an Allied Front. Losses remained in the several hundreds for the Bundeswehr, but the government did not wish to release actual numbers. In total, over 2,000 men died on both sides over the course of a week—such bloodshed had not been seen since the Pastry wars. Diplomats from the Germanic Republic worked with her brothers in the Dies Iraes international community, and secured peace after two weeks of constant war for the small nation of Candy Cove. Troubles with Nazism and Leftism A much larger nation, Medinat Yisrael, submitted a threat to the Germanic Republic of Kiel based upon possible Nazism. Such accusations were laughed off by most of the Cabinet, but considering threats of force were involved, the nation was on alert and contacted the International Alliance that Medinat Yisrael belongs to, The Legion, about the matter. :The situation was, as the Republic contacted Great Britain of The Legion about this affair. He was the minister of foreign affairs and assured them of their sovereignty in case an attack was funded. :Words carried the day for the Germanic republic of Kiel, however the clouds of war seem to hang upon the Republic as members of the PCIP were imprisoned and tensions with other nations over National Socialism and Free speech rise. The prisoners were released a day later. :As the situation with the PCIP died down, and the Germanic Republic settled into a habit of peaceful going-ons, watching the World War taking place with wariness and fearing reprisal from the League for supporting the Initiative, a new demagogue reared it's head. This was no new rage-filled speaker, rather, this person had been making verbal attacks on the Germanic Republic of Kiel's friends in Nordreich for far too long. With the new wave of vicious attacks, and most notably several posters depicting the Northern Empire as a National Socialist entity, the Germanic Republic put diplomatic pressure on the Socialists of Earth, represented by Solidus. The Germanic Republic ceased all contact and further refused to regard the Socialists of Earth as a political force, and hence, non-existent. Capitol and alliance changes :After six months in the Norden Verein, the Republic decided to switch its capitol from Kiel to Erfurt, to get more of Germany under its wing. From here it stretches now from Mecklenburg-Vorpommern to Bayern, from Essen to Berlin. Unfortunately, Kiel was given up as part of that move, and was no longer under the Republic of Erfurt's control until several months later. :The Germanic Republic of Erfurt left the Norden Verein after Kaiser Marten's infamous racial comments and moved to The German Empire. The Germanic Republic fixed the economy of the nation by engaging in international trade, and now the Empire spans all across Germany. In light of this, the Germanic Republic ceased to be the Republic of Erfurt, and has since become known as the Germanic Republic of Deutschland. War Record :The Germanic Republic of Deutschland has currently served in no alliance wars, however the Germanic Republic of Kiel served in the following: Reformation War The outbreak of the ICP war meant hostilities sparked between ICP 2.0 nations and the Germanic Republic of Kiel. The GRoK served it's allies admirably and efficiently. The enemy was demolished in a day or two. Unjust War This war all but destroyed the GRoK. The GRoK assaulted and was assailed by many, but in the end we were victorious over the GOONS, EotRS, and crew due to their diplomatic issues. Though no single nation beat EoTRS. LSF War The final war with LSF still being fought today by the Norden Verein was the last war the GRoK was involved in. The GRoK, recovering from the Unjust War, fought as best it could and suffered losses to complement the infrastructure destroyed in the Unjust War. Aftermath The Germanic Republic of Deutschland has repaired most, if not all, of the damage wreaked upon her in the Unjust and LSF wars combined. Her technological standing has doubled and her literacy rate as skyrocketed. Things look well for the GRoD. Fall Untergang :Following the declaration of war upon the Prussian alliance, Germanic nations bound to a single German Empire began to declare war on the sovereign states of the Prussian alliance. The Germanic Republic of Germany (VRD) sprung into action. Chancellor Rudolf Manstein introduced a scheme in the Reichstag to declare a state of war upon the New Greek Republic, the nation of Sunrise, and the RomanAmerican empire. Signed, were President Viktor Grün, Defense Minister Karl Tesla, and the Kaiser Erwin Johannes Hindenburg. :Following the declaration of war, about seventeen thousand troops and a thousand tanks were divided into three army groups. Army group Great Britain, Army group Pakistan, and Army group Gothic. :The first Army group was loaded onto troop transports at Montevideo, after being deployed overseas, and struck the western Isle in a bid to take the capitol of the Reichskanzler of Prussia, KingMorton, and hold him and his fellow royalty prisoner until the war was over. The first landing was a dazzling success, taking the palace and Royal family by surprise and keeping them captive at Buenos Aires until further departure to Kiel, and then to Erfurt. The second attack failed to achieve it's aim (the capture of enemy scientists), and is considered a defeat, but led to the destruction of the army and threw the Greek state into chaos. :The second Army group was sent to Islamabad, and after heavy bombardment of most of the major cities of Madhya Pradesh (including Ujjain) , the army surged forward and tore away at the weakened enemy. We pushed down into the Indian state and for this nation-- the sun was set. :The third Army group launched its attack from Fiorenze, Italy; thus, pushing straight south into the Imperium. From Arrezzo the army launched a stunning offensive on Roma, and soon soldiers were crowding the Colosseum to see Rome's wonders and attractions. :The Falklands surrendered without a fight, as did Rome, and the Indian state of Sunrise had surrendered later on. This was a clear victory for the Germanic Republic. Break from The German Empire :During the month of April, the Germanic Republic's Defense Minister, Karl Tesla, announced the withdrawal of the Germanic Republic from the position of Minister of war in the alliance "The German Empire." Reasons were largely kept to ourselves, but it probably had something to do with the stubbornness of some TGE nation states to mobilize, despite incentives to do so. :Afterwards, the vocal support the Germanic Republic gave for the Norden Verein during a period of hightened tensions (this was caused by TGE's demand that the Nordland Doctrine be revised and subsequent trolling of NoV) led to several insults from a few members of TGE including Vlad Dracula, who accused the Germanic Republic of treason against TGE. Due to the new warmongering chancellor, William the first, and TGE's new aggressive approach to NoV , the Germanic Republic withdrew support. It retreated from TGE and signed up for the alliance :Nueva Vida, a respectable blue alliance-- very different from The German Empire. Afterwards came an intense period of antipathy between TGE and the Germanic Republic, highlighted during the surprise declaration by the Phoenix Federation & other Continuum members upon the Norden Verein. The Germanic Republic condemned this as a brutal act, and criticized TPF and TGE members openly and vehemently. Soon thereafter, contact ceased.